Future Innocence
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Visitors from another world come to stay at the Order. But all is not as it seems with them. What secrets do they hide? And does romance bloom in the future for one of the exorcists? MariannaXLavi This might get a bit mushy.
1. Explosive Vacations

Krory was taking a short vacation from his job. Every now and then on needed a break from the Order, even though their job had been made a lot easier since the Earl had disappeared. And Allen and Aleena always opened their home in Caterinburg to wandering exorcists. Krory had been invited by the small family to stay with them for a week. "Krory!! You're here. How was the trip?" Aleena stood in the doorway wearing a white summer dress. A silver tea tray with tea on it was in her hands. She set it on the table. "It's Earl Grey Tea. Don't tell father though. He won't admit it but it gives him nightmares." Aleena made two cups and handed one to Krory.

"Thank you. How is your father doing these days. He doesn't come to the Order much these days." Aleena sighed. Random explosions, all of varying size could be heard. They were particularly close and the last one was the biggest. Then all fell silent. More explosions started up again.

"He's been wanting to learn more about science. So a well known chemist or something came to get him started. But of course he's a natural klutz. So the past few days have been full of explosions." Krory joined Aleena in her sighing. Allen's klutziness and knack for getting lost was legendary. Almost as legendary as Kanda's moodiness. The explosions stopped. Silence fell once again.

The explosions were replaced with a crash from outside. Someone or something had fallen. "Excuse me for a moment." Aleena looked outside and shook her head over something. "Father, you should be more careful. And what happened this time to put you in this state?" Allen was dragged into the room. Krory hardly recognized him. His white hair stuck up in every direction and was speckled with black. The lab coat he was wearing, which once could have been white, was gray.His face was also covered with black smudges. He looked like the survivor of an explosion.

"It was nothing. A couple of things that shouldn't have gotten mixed got mixed and went boom. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Aleena looked at her father skeptically. "It was only an explosion. By far it wasn't the worst." Allen cringed at the look his daughter gave him.

"Only an explosion?! An explosion is an explosion. No matter how big or little it may be." Aleena pulled a wet wipe from her pocket and held it out. "Come on. Clean yourself up." Allen shook his head.

"I was on my way to the main house to take a bath before you intercepted me. If you'll excuse me, I'll continue on my way now. I'll see you at dinner Krory. It's nice to see you again." Allen left the room without taking the wet wipe. Aleena sat down again.

"Which explosion was the worst?" Aleena put the wet wipe back in her pocket and sat down. She took a sip of tea and calmed down. Then she answered Krory's question.

"A couple of weeks ago there was an explosion so bad it completely demolished the lab. It took two hours to completely dig him out. The lab table, made of solid wood, had pinned him to the ground. He just has no sense of danger when it comes to regular everyday things." Krory was amazed. This was bad, even for Allen.

"Could I look around the village? I would also like a guide if possible. You know how horrible I am with directions." Aleena flashed a smile his way.

At the far end of the house, Allen sank gratefully into a bath. Bruises still covered the majority of his body from all the recent explosions. Luckily there not any injuries more serious than that. Aleena would have healed him than killed him.

Aleena now led Krory through the streets. In a way seemed like a child again. Her father was going through a similar phase with his fascination of explosions. Both cases probably went back to their childhood. Or rather, their lack of one. Allen was a mistreated servant in the household he now was the master of. Krory, as she understood, was forced to care for his grandfathers' plants and was never allowed to have a life.

"Hey, you hungry, Krory? There's a good restaurant that really sounds good for lunch right now." Krory looked that way with interest. Then he turned his head in the completely opposite direction. Something else had caught his attention.

"Aleena, what's that? I don't recall seeing that on my way here." Krory was pointing to the sky. A glowing pentagram, going around in circles, was in midair, Dimly sparks of electricity sparked in it and through out it.

"That's a good question. Let's check it out!!" Krory thought for a moment. Allen, who was very protective of Aleena, would never forgive him if she was hurt on his watch. On the other hand, they were both exorcists. It was their job to investigate things like this. "Krory, I'm leaving." Aleena ran down the street.

_There goes my vacation_ Krory thought as he ran to catch up.


	2. A redhead in a parachute

Ok, the reason I have not updated as of late: I've been lazy. You can kick me around later for all I care. But here is the next chapter for all who care. Also check out Saiyuki Origins, my other story. Saiyuki does not seem so popular on this site.

Krory caught up to Aleena easily and picked her up easily. "Hold on. I'm faster than you. We'll get there sooner." She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm going to jump. Brace yourself."

Using his powerful legs, he shot into the air and landed on the rooftops. Below them people cried out in shock as they saw Aleena being dragged off by a strange man. Someone ran toward their manor, presumably to alert her father. "We have to do this more often, Krory. This is such a blast." Horse hooves sounded on the ground below them. It was Allen, riding his favorite horse, Duchess. Lenalee was in the air above him.

"Aleena, a message from Allen. He says tell him somehow before you suddenly leave like this. Don't worry him so much. Also we need to hurry. Someone is coming through and we received reports of a Noah being involved." Everyone looked ahead at this point. Three shapes could be seen coming through. Krory kicked it into overdrive. Suddenly something opened up on the three strangers back and they began to slow down.

"Parachutes, from a foreign place called America. It's very far away from here. They're meant to allow the wearer a safe descent from high elevations. Pilots are just now starting to use them. Though I've never seen any like that." Krory fell silent. Allen and Lenalee were in step with them.

They were now almost there. The three figures had disappeared. As they finally made it to the spot where the strangers had landed they saw them. Two of them had their parachutes off and were helping the third from hers. The one being helped seemed cold and distant.

One of the three was a redhead wearing all white clothing. Her green eyes were the exact same shade as Lavi's. She was surrounded by two people. The male, who had brown eyes and hair, was clearly a hunter. His long hair was braided in the back. A long sword was strapped to his waist. The woman though looked to be the sneaky type. She wore gray and black pants with combat boots. Her shirt left most of the arms uncovered. And a black headband with a red raven covered her forehead. She apparently used a dagger. Both women had a matching tattoo on opposite arms.

"Ojou-sama, a group of four approaches. I sense no ill intentions." The red head nodded. The wind started and she shivered. The hunter pulled out a jacket and slipped it around the girl's slim shoulders. He offered one to the other girl, who refused.

"Once and for all, your stiff jackets interfere with my abilities. If that happens, I won't be able to protect her properly. And I will not let harm to her." He sighed as the redhead put a hand on his shoulder with a look that told him to drop it.

The group of four were now only ten feet away. No signs of hostility could be seen. The silver haired teenager spoke first. "Hello, my name is Aleena. The one who was just now carrying me is Krory. My father, Allen, is on the horse. And the other one is my Aunt Lenalee. We just want to talk." They introduced themselves as Marianna, Levi, and Browyne.

And so they found themselves on the way to the Black Order. Krory and Lenalee, who turned out to be Aleena's adoptive aunt, accompanied them. Marianna was silent for most of the trip. She spent most of her time staring out the train window with Browyne or Levi on either side of her. Their escorts clearly wanted to know more about her and her bodyguards but it was made clear they wanted nothing to do with them as of yet. Eventually she fell asleep. Levi carried her to the carriages and eventually to the Black Order as she was slumbering so deeply.

A man wearing a white coat and beret met them at the entrance gate. No one noticed someone eavesdropping on them as they spoke. Only Browyne briefly sensed his presence before turning back to the man in white. By that time he had sneaked off with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face heading to somewhere that no one could guess and he only knew.

Okay, second chapter. Enjoy. Don't worry about kicking me around. I'm already doing that. Now it is late and I am tired. So see you guys later. Please read and review. I want at least a few reviews before I update. Good and bad accepted.


	3. Personal Differences Aside

Komoi sat patiently in his office waiting for Lavi. He had a mission and needed to be briefed. Lavi stepped in the office with a curious look on his face. However, for once he was straight forward about what he wanted, and began to talk at once. "Who were those strangers that were admitted to the Order last night?" Mainly he only wanted to know about the redhead but he didn't want Komoi to know that.

"The redhead is Marianna. Last name unknown. The man is Levi. And the other girl, Browyne, is his sister. Again last name unknown. I'm pretty sure they are all runaways from wherever they're from. They went to great effort to make sure they could never return home." Komoi handed Lavi a folder. He stuffed it in his jacket, meaning to read it on the train.

"You leave in half an hour. Also, whenever you get back and are fully rested, you'll relieve Kanda of chaperone duty of the three runaways." Lavi nodded and went to his room to quickly pack. He wanted to finish the mission quickly so he could return here and hook up with Marianna.

"Would you open up already? I'm supposed to be escort until that stupid rabbit returns. I can't do my job unless I can see you." Yuu Kanda stood impatiently in front of a door. The three strangers who had come to the Order were staying in that room and the one next to it. However so far they had been uncooperative in his efforts.

"We don't need an escort. You're disturbing Ojou-sama. She needs her rest after the disaster of the last few days." Kanda sighed and pulled Mugen from its sheath. He slashed at the air aimlessly to try and work his anger out.

"So you are runaways." He continued to slash with Mugen. "You know, I hate this as much as you do. Why don't you just cooperate and make this easier on all of us? You could also return home. Don't you have a family?" No answer. "Fine, I'll have to use force to come in. Don't you think we are at least similar in personality?"

The door burst off its hinges and hit Kanda full force. He hit the ground hard, the door landing a few feet away in splinters. Kanda growled and looked in the doorway. The one who wasn't a redhead stood in the doorway with a dagger drawn. The end of the hilt was fading back to its normal color.

"I'll take over from here, Yuu. You can leave." Lavi offered him a hand to help him get up. Kanda brushed it away and got up on his own, a huge amount of wood splinters falling off of him as he did so. He stalked off in a bad mood. He walked toward the now absent door. The woman with the dagger apparently could still see despite long black hair in her eyes. What he could see was how much anger sparkled in her blue eyes.

He put his hands up in gesture of surrender. "I swear I mean no harm to anyone in that room. I'm Kanda's replacement. But I can clearly see you have no need of a chaperone. I apologize on his behalf as well." Someone behind Browyne, if he remembered her name correctly, spoke. Someone else agreed with what he said.

Marianna had obviously woken up.

"Give her a minute to get ready and you can come in." She walked away. Lavi patiently waited as Marianna went to the other room to change. Then a huge crash was heard. A moment later Browyne reappeared. "You can come in. " Lavi walked in, careful to show everyone he had good intentions. Here was his chance to shine.

Chapter 3. As you can probably tell Lavi is making big plans. Also, Lavi was the stalker from chapter 2. So please read and review. Pretty please. No one has submitted any reviews to any of my stories for ages.


	4. Why are you like this?

"My name is Lavi. I thought you three might like a tour of the Order Headquarters. It looks like you might be staying here for awhile." No one answered. Levi was wrapping Marianna's ankle in some kind of tan bandage. Apparently the crash he had heard was her tripping and she had hurt herself.

"Is she okay? That was a big crash I heard earlier." Levi nodded. He finished wrapping the bandage around her ankle. She carefully slipped her shoe on around it and laced it loosely, leaving the other one tight.

"I'm fine. I was actually considering looking around the place but with the babysitting shadow constantly trying to follow me it takes all the fun out of it. You look like a fun guy. I'll go with you." She limped over to the door and stood by Lavi.

"I'll wander around on my own. Browyne, will you go with Marianna-sama as usual? I still don't know if this place is safe or not. It would be a comfort to know you're with her. The world needs more people like her." Browyne grunted as she went near Marianna. Levi cracked a smile.

"Of course. I will protect Ojou-sama with my life. You know that. Ojou-sama, I would rather not be seen. So with your permission I will go into the shadows." Marianna nodded and Browyne suddenly vanished. Lavi looked around. She had just suddenly vanished into midair.

"What the-" Lavi began but was cut off. He could hear Browyne laugh at him but could not see her. "Am I going insane? This is not good. Panda-jiji will kill me and eliminate me from the succession to full Bookman status." Lavi threw his arms over his head. He expected Bookman to come out of nowhere and kick him in the head, just as he always did when Lavi talked bad about him.

"You aren't insane. This is one of my abilities. Marianna-sama and Levi-onii-chan know me well enough to not be surprised. Though I'm still watching you. Don't get complacent." Lavi only sighed and led Marianna out of the room.

It was a week before Browyne and Levi was confident enough to leave her alone for awhile. But while Levi was confident about her physical safety, Browyne was still shaky about her emotional safety. On one occasion, when Marianna went to use the bathroom, one of the few places she went alone, Browyne jumped out of nowhere seemingly and confronted him.

"I know I can trust you to protect her. I'm aware of your feelings for her. However, if you take advantage of her and/or hurt her in any way, you'll have me and Levi to deal with. Ojou-sama is the center of my life, and has been ever since she saved my life eight years ago. Since then I have protected her and will always continue to do so always." Lavi was backed against the wall with Browyne's dagger against his throat. "Is that understood?"

Lavi could only nod. "C-c-crystal clear. She won't be hurt by me." She vanished again. Marianna emerged from the bathroom and noticed Lavi so pale.

"Are you okay?" Lavi nodded and peeled himself off the wall.

"Why are they so protective of you? I've seen plenty of bodyguards in my time. But never ones so devoted to the ones they're supposed to protect." Lavi watched with interest as she leaned against the railing. A flicker of a ghost that held painful memories passed across her face then vanished.

"I had a bad home life. By the time I was eight I had been kidnapped by my father's business rivals half a dozen times. I was lonely, had no friends, and regularly contemplated suicide I was so depressed. One day I found Browyne half-starved and near death. I took care of her. She believes the life for a life thing. She insisted on becoming my bodyguard. Eventually her brother came looking for her. He's the only one she trusted before me. He also decided to become one of my bodyguard's as well. And here we are now." Silence fell.

He saw how depressed she looked. This conversation had brought up very painful memories for her. Lavi decided to cheer her up. "Hey, can you dance?" Started, she nodded.

"Of course I can. It's one of those things that's been drilled into me since a young age. It goes along with those things that are expected of a child of rich parents." Lavi smiled evilly.

"There is a ball coming up soon. In a week and a half to be precise. It's supposed to help the exorcist relax and loosen up. Want to be my date?" Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I would love to. Except for one problem. I don't have anything to wear or the money to buy it. So I can't I guess." Lavi thought for a moment.

"I'll cover it. I can make sure you have the required things. Now will you be my date?" Marianna tried not to smile. There was something about him. For some reason, she found she could trust him very easily. Only two people had this ability before him. Hopefully he wouldn't want to become her bodyguard like Browyne and Levi did.

"If you insist so badly, then, yes, yes I will." Lavi whooped loudly and spun her around in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way, is anyone up for a sneak preview?

Sneak Preview:

Their shouts could be heard clearly throughout the building. Bookman and the apprentice Bookman were currently in the middle of a huge fight. "What did you think you were doing? Bookman's don't have hearts. Sweethearts interfere with your duties as Bookman. I forbid you from any more contact with that girl and you can't go to the ball with her."

Lavi stared at Bookman coldly. "I may be an apprentice Bookman, but I am still human. Human beings need love to survive. There should be nothing wrong me having a crush on someone. You are not in charge of every detail of my life."

"That is why you are still an apprentice. By this time you, who would clearly be a good Bookman in the future, should have been made an official Bookman. Until you fully embrace the life of a Bookman, you will stay as you are now." Bookman returned the cold stare to his apprentice.

"There is only one thing left for me to do now then. I quit being your apprentice. From now on I'm a regular exorcist. I'll go inform Komoi of this now." Storming from the room, he let the door slam behind him.


	5. Rejections

Okay, someone said I should put dashes or something or separate story and me talking like I am now. For the record I have been trying. But when I upload it, the lines don't save. So I have to figure out someway to do that. Also thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 5

It was 9:30 in the morning the next day when Marianna was woken up by two people yelling at each at the top of their lungs. "Uhhh, what is that racket? One of those voices sounds like Lavi's." Browyne handed her a long robe.

"This way and you'll see." Marianna put the robe on and followed her bodyguard out of the room. A few doors down a door was open. The shouting was coming from that room. Poking her around the corner, she gasped at what she saw.

Their shouts could be heard clearly throughout the building. Bookman and the apprentice Bookman were currently in the middle of a huge fight. "What did you think you were doing? Bookman's don't have hearts. Sweethearts interfere with your duties as Bookman. I forbid you from any more contact with that girl and you can't go to the ball with her."

Lavi stared at Bookman coldly. "I may be an apprentice Bookman, but I am still human. Human beings need love to survive. There should be nothing wrong me having a crush on someone. You are not in charge of every detail of my life."

"That is why you are still an apprentice. By this time you, who would clearly be a good Bookman in the future, should have been made an official Bookman. Until you fully embrace the life of a Bookman, you will stay as you are now." Bookman returned the cold stare to his apprentice.

"There is only one thing left for me to do now then. I quit being your apprentice. From now on I'm a regular exorcist. I'll go inform Komoi of this now." Storming from the room, he let the door slam behind him.

Lavi walked straight past Marianna without even looking at her. "Lavi, wait." He ignored her pleading and marched on to Komoi's office. Tears formed and she fell to her knees in shock. Lavi had just ignored her. For some reason the look of anger he had on his face could not be erased from her memory. He had just rejected her.

"Ojou-sama." Browyne put a comforting arm around her. Marianna buried her face in her shoulder. Her whole body shook with grief. Levi appeared and helped Browyne lead Marianna to their room, where she lay on the bed unmoving.

Around noon she got up and dressed. This had happened before. It didn't affect her then and it wouldn't now. But she could not hide her pain. Lavi had touched her heart and he had just ignored her. He had just clearly rejected her, whether it was done out of rage, unintentionally, or on purpose, he had still rejected her.

In the hallway she accidentally knocked into someone. It was a scientist. If she remembered correctly, his name was Reever. The stack of papers he had in his arms flew everywhere. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She began to pick them up. As she gathered them into a stack, she noticed some of them had difficult looking equations on them.

"It's okay. I need Lenalee's help with them. She is the only one here who can understand them." She pulled the pen from his pocket and solved them easily. "Wow, that's amazing. You wouldn't be willing to help around the lab, would you? I notice you have nothing else to do."

"Sure. I need to do something to carry my own weight around here anyway. Lead the way." She clenched her fist, remembering what she had just heard from Lenalee. _'Lavi just left on a mission with Kanda. He is not himself at all right now. Who knows, maybe the mission will help him calm down.' _

_I don't need Lavi around anyway. Who needs a man to be happy? I'm above all of that. _She still clearly longed for Lavi's love. She remembered his innocent smile and how genuine his feelings had been. She missed him, even though he probably didn't miss her.


	6. Forgiveness comes with a kiss

"Thanks for everything you've done. Us scientists can actually take a break now." Marianna waved as she left the lab, her white lab coat covered in black smudges. Allen had been in the lab and caused a huge explosion. Within minutes Aleena stormed in and healed the many cuts everyone had received.

As she approached her room she saw something she dreaded. A flash of red going around the opposite corner. There was only one other redhead here in the Order. Lavi. He had been by her room. Presumably trying to talk to her. Even if she had actually been there Browyne would have covered for her. All the emotions she had forgotten because of her work came rushing back.

"Lavi. What do you want now?" She walked to her room and entered. A bouquet of flowers sat on her bed with a note attached. She took the note from from the center of the freesia and lavender flowers. Tears came again as she read it.

Marianna,

I'm sorry about how a treated you a few days ago. When I left for my mission I didn't even say goodbye. For as long as I can remember Bookman was the one who was there for me. He had, until now, supported me in all my endeavors, no matter how silly he thought them. And then he pulled this on me. It angered me so much that a single man could be so emotionless and then try to push that off on an emotional guy like me. I know that is no excuse for my behavior. I want to apologize and do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me. I've never loved anyone in my life as I do you.

Sincerely, Lavi

Marianna grabbed the flowers and held them to her face, inhaling the wonderful aroma that had always calmed her down. "I wonder where Lavi's room is? Maybe I'll find it if I wander around for awhile." She dropped the flowers on the bed and left.

A little while later she found his room. This was possible only because she heard him in a conversation with the person she now knew to be his former teacher. "Have you changed your mind yet? It's still not too late." She hid behind a corner to listen further to their conversation.

"My mind is set. I'm not like you. Never was. Never will be. You don't understand my feelings. You've never been in love. She's the one for me. I love her." Bookman sighed.

"Even though she may not love you anymore? After how you treated her I'd be surprised if she did. Love is not everything. A lot of times it's a tragic thing. Especially in this world. It took me years to get over Anna Maria's death. I was only a young lad and not yet a full Bookman. Just like you. You're like a son to me. I don't want to see you get hurt like I was." Bookman left, not noticing her hiding around a corner.

Cautiously she peered into his room and saw Lavi. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook. "I was such a fool. She'll probably never forgive me." He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set.

"I forgive you. I've been hurting on my end too." She had snuck into the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped and turned around. Both of them looked a wreck from not getting enough sleep and working hard.

"Really? Just like that? No begging on hands and knees?" Marianna shook her head. "What is it that I have to do then? It's a hard learned lesson something has to be done for forgiveness to take place."

She pushed him onto his bed. "Only two things. One, promise me to take it easy. No more missions until after the Ball was what Komoi said. We still are going together right?" Lavi nodded eagerly. "And second, don't fight me with what I will do next."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her head to his face. Then she kissed him on the lips, fully aware that this would set things in motion she might regret later. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down next to him.

Lavi eventually asleep curled up on the end of his bed. It looked like his mission had been a hard one, judging from the shadows under his eyes and the bandages carefully hidden under his sleeves. Smiling faintly she pulled the blanket over him and slipped a pillow under his head. It was time she got some decent sleep as well.

Author Comments

I would like to see one person tell me that they had no dirty thoughts with this chapter. I know it's not true because for a moment I thought I was the reader and I had them! So no one makes any presumptions.It was just a kiss. Heh, like that is true. He fell asleep from exhaustion after his mission.Nothing happened in between. Next chapter: The Ball!! Enjoy!! Please read and review. Also to all Kanda fans my next D.Gray Man fic, Dream Traveler, will feature him as the main character. I'll be showing his more emotional side.


	7. What are you doing?

Okay, chapter seven? Thanks for all the reviews to all who reviewed. A couple of them were quite entertaining. And once again I deviated majorly from the rough draft. From now on no more rough drafts, eh?

Chapter 7

It was early morning and Browyne and Levi were already up. Marianna was still sound asleep. Ever since last night, when she had made up with Lavi, the sleep she had not gotten for the past few days came back with a vengeance. She had been too upset about Lavi to be able to sleep without crying.

Someone knocked on the door. Levi answered it and pointed to Marianna sleeping. It was Lavi, who appeared fully rested despite his being just as exhausted Marianna from his mission. "Is she up yet? I have plans for today that concern her. We need to get started right away to be able to do all of them." Levi shook his head somberly.

"She sleeps like the dead. Especially when she is exhausted. You probably won't get a coherent sentence out of her for at least a couple of hours." Lavi pouted and went to the bed. He kneeled besides Browyne and whispered something in Marianna's ear. Her response was to bring up a pillow and smack him with it. She hadn't even heard what he had whispered.

"What do you want this early? You make too much noise. I'm trying to sleep you know." She curled up in a ball. Not an inch of her could be seen. Lavi pulled the blanket off her and gasped. Marianna wore one of Lenalee's black slips. The slit went up to the middle of her thigh. The spaghetti straps didn't hide anything either.

"What do you think you're doing?!!" Marianna pushed Lavi to the ground and got up. Almost growling, she grabbed her clothes and stepped into Levi's room to change. Lavi grinned as he was helped up. Browyne handed him a handkerchief staring at him with a wide grin. A mischievous glint was in her eyes.

"What's this for?" Browyne pointed to his nose. He put a finger under it and brought it back to eye level. It was covered in blood. Apparently it was still coming as well.

"Oh crap. What brought this on?" He wiped his nose quickly. The handkerchief came back completely red. "Wow, that was sudden." Marianna stepped back in the room and went to the vanity. As she brushed her hair the image of in her pajamas came into Lavi's mind unbidden, which made his nose bleed again. Suddenly she was in front of him and pinching his nose with her fingers.

"Ow!! Ow!! Ow!! What is that for?" Lavi sounded nasally. Marianna counted under her breath and didn't answer. "Will you explain already? If you're still mad, just say so." She finally let go and sighed.

"If you want something to stop bleeding, you put pressure on it. Everyone knows that." She dropped the napkin on the table and continued brushing her hair. "And what are these plans you mentioned earlier? Hopefully I can at least eat first." Lavi laughed as he led her to the cafeteria.

Author's Note

Again thanks to all who read and review. Thanks to the reader again. Please continue to if you feel so inclined to. I will finish the story regardless because I don't like leaving an active story unfinished. Look out soon for Dream Traveler and another one which does not, as of yet, have a title.


	8. The Ball

Sorry it took so long to update. It was Christmas Break, as I'm sure everyone knows. I actually had plenty of free time. But I was too lazy. Sue me if you want. But here is the next chapter. Please read and review. By my calculations there should 2-4 more chapters. But don't quote me on that, since I am no longer even bothering with rough drafts so I have no idea what will happen.

Chapter 8

Lavi's's plans actually meant getting their clothes and stuff for the ball. Apparently Komoi had paid a lump sum to the dress store and they came to the Order. A temporary shop was set up in the commons with dressing rooms nearby. Everyone was free to just take what they wanted since it was already paid for in full.

"How can I help you today? Let's see, we need one tux and one dress." The store owner snapped his fingers and two attendants came forward, one male and the other female. They were pulled off in separate directions, Lavi fighting to stay near Marianna. As she was led away she laughed as Lavi pouted.

An hour later they were both done. Lavi ended up with an ivory tux and a black bow tie. The small box presumably held his new shoes. Marianna hid her spring green dress in the bag. Her shoes, white high heels, were in a box as well. "It's a surprise. I plan on wowing you with my unbeatable beauty by the time of the ball." Lavi didn't know it, but she had also received a full jewelry set. That was with her shoes.

The Ball was in two days. Excitement made the whole Order hyperactive as rumors flew around of who was going with who. The two biggest ones were Lavi going with Marianna and Allen going with Lenalee. The last one appeared to be true since a small section of the Order was roped off due to "an accident." Everyone knew it was because Komoi had ordered his newest Komurin to attack Allen, who now had the reputation of a Komurin hunter due to the high number of them he had now destroyed, when he had found Lenalee had actually accepted. Lavi readily confirmed him going with Marianna, afraid someone else would ask her and steal her away.

Finally it was time for the ball. Since it would not start until 1:00, that morning everyone spent the morning preparing. Browyne helped Marianna prepare. By noon she had was bathed and almost fully dressed. She now sat in front of the vanity in her room as Browyne brushed and styled her hair. The diamond earrings and necklace were on and reflecting the light. She strapped on her heels at 12:15 and meant Lenalee at the top of the stairs.

"You look beautiful. Shall we go down and meet our escorts?" Lenalee was dressed in a midnight blue dress. She had even taken off her Dark Boots for the night. Her hair was pinned up elegantly and she wore long white gloves.

"Of course. I promised Lavi I would 'wow him with my unbeatable beauty.' I wonder if I succeeded." Both laughed as they descended. They stopped when they heard two people gasp. Both Allen and Lavi had stopped talking as they heard their approach.

"Oh, my. I've never seen two such beautiful women in my life. If my heart did not already belong to Marianna, I would Lenalee right this second." Allen scowled and punched Lavi on the arm.

"Let's leave the happy couple alone, shall we, Allen?" Lenalee dragged Allen into the ballroom as Lavi sweat dropped. Marianna smiled shyly and followed Lenalee example.

"Come on. Or do you want it to start without us." Lavi fell into step beside her. When they reached their table they sat down just as Komoi began a speech. Dark evil looks were often shot Allen's way. Allen's daughter, Aleena, sat besides Krory wearing a beautiful golden dress. She waved happily as she smiled. Krory had apparently asked her to go with him. Miranda sat at Komoi's table.

"Well, let the Ball begin." The orchestra started. Everyone noticed Kanda sitting in the front row playing beautifully on a clarinet. Everyone went to the center of the dance floor.

"Let's dance." Lavi began to lead them in a waltz. For the rest of the night they spent mindlessly dancing, intoxicated by the other's presence. They only stopped when dinner was served. Then it was back to dancing and socializing.

Their evening was interrupted around 10:30. Blaring sirens echoed through the entire building. The orchestra stopped mid-tango. "Akuma attack!! I repeat Akuma attack. Exorcists prepare for combat. Finders, take all non-exorcists to the designated shelters!!!"

Author's Note

So guys tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone!!


	9. Showdowns that lead to couples

Everyone stared around in shock. Murmurs like "how did they get in?" or "why didn't we know sooner?" filled the air. A finder came to the table where they were sitting. He had bandages covering half his face. Lavi pushed Marianna up.

"Come with me. Let's leave this to the exorcists." Marianna joined the group behind the finder. "This way. Don't worry, Exorcist Lavi. She'll be safe with me." They ran to the opened doors. All around them the exorcists were arming themselves. Kanda had stepped down to the floor while handing his clarinet to a musician. He pulled Mugen out of nowhere. Allen had his arm activated. Lenalee's legs were glowing, having kept her boots nearby for just an occasion like this. Lavi had a huge hammer in his hand. Bookman stood calmly nearby. Krory now had fangs. Miranda had a a glowing green circle over her right hand. And Aleena was waiting to see what would happen.

"Toma, get everyone to safety." Lavi joined the others in the center of the room. Toma nodded and led everyone to the doorway. As they approached the doorway the walls collapsed as something huge hit it. It was an Akuma with the bulk of an elephant. It also had tentacles.

Some of the females in the group screamed. "Finders, get everyone in the corner. We'll focus our defense there." Everyone ran to the corner. As soon as everyone was there the exorcists stood in front of them. Everyone except Marianna that is. The elephant Akuma had wrapped a couple of tentacles around Marianna. The last thing she heard was Lavi yelling out her name.

"We have the girl. Earl-sama will be pleased. Everyone else keep them busy while we escape." He charged through the room, holding an unconscious Marianna in mid-air. Four other Akuma followed, a couple of them flying types.

"Lavi, take a couple of others and go after her. We'll take of these." Lavi nodded. Aleena and Kanda followed him through the chaos that was formerly the dining hall.

Kanda took the lead, slashing through anyone who got in their way.

The chase led outside into the hilly areas that surrounded th castle that housed Headquarters. At all times the Akuma could be seen. The search led to the rocky peaks of Gnarly Tor. The Akuma seem unimpeded as they ran. "Where's Marianna? I can't see her." Aleena scanned the skies. They saw her now being held by an Akuma that looked like a feathery pterodactyl. She was still unconscious.

"Catch her. She's getting heavy!" The bird dropped her back to the elephant Akuma. Not expecting her, it barely caught her. But in the process, it tripped and dropped her. She went rolling down the steep side of the cliff. Lavi growled.

"Aleena, go after her. We'll handle the Akuma and rejoin down there when we're done." Aleena separated from the group and slid down the mountain after her. As she slid out of site Lavi made his fire seal incinerate a couple of them. Kanda chopped the elephant one in half. Energy slashes from Mugen took care of the flying ones. Without speaking they slid down the mountain after Aleena.

They found Marianna in the arms of Aleena. She was singing again. All over Marianna's body cuts were healing and bruises were disappearing. Her evening dress was shredded. "She'll be fine. She'll be sleeping awhile but she'll be fine." Lavi walked over as the final cut healed. Tenderly he picked his date and held her still form to his chest.

"Let's get back now. Kanda and Aleena stay defensive around me." With Marianna still on his chest, he made his hammer extend after Aleena and Kanda grabbed on.

When they reached the Order, it was in complete chaos. All the Akuma were gone but the Order itself had sustained heavy damage. As they entered the dining room area Bookman approached. "Whenever she is taken care of, I would like to talk to you, Lavi." Lavi nodded as Browyne and Levi approached. As soon as Browyne saw her mistress, an angry look was on her face.

"We'll take care of her. We're not of much use around here." Lavi put Marianna in Levi's arms. Then they walked off.

Later on

Much later Marianna awoke in her room. Lavi stood nearby. "Thank goodness you're awake. Listen, I'm so sorry that happened. Browyne already chewed me out nice and well. When you're fully recovered we'll talk. But meanwhile I have a question for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Marianna laughed.

Epilogue

Marianna stayed on in the Order as a full-time scientist. Lavi was eventually made Bookman after his teacher Bookman said he would take Lavi as a student again. That's what he wanted to talk to Lavi about when she was taken care of. He was the first Bookman to ever have a wife. Lenalee and Allen went steady as well, despite Komoi's many attempts on Allen's life.

Author's Note

This is the last chapter. Thanks to those who stuck with me until the end. I said 2-4 more chapter. But I suck at math, hence why I failed part 1 of algebra and barely passed part 2! Look for Dream Traveler, coming soon!!!! Sorry about the endings!! I suck at those.


End file.
